


Cake Boss

by dietplainlite



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: 221B Ficlet, F/M, Kink, cake sitting, janlock - Freeform, post breakup
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-27
Updated: 2014-02-27
Packaged: 2018-01-13 23:56:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1245058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dietplainlite/pseuds/dietplainlite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>221b Ficlet from the prompt "Secret Fantasy."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cake Boss

She noticed the folder when she was clearing out clutter from her laptop.  Tucked away in a folder of photos from Mary’s hen night that Janine had never gotten around posting on Facebook, it contained ten videos. She clicked on the first one.

The video began with a shot of a folding chair in a corner of an empty room.  A lavishly decorated layer cake sat on the chair.  A few seconds in, a naked woman came into the frame.  She stood in front of the chair and then plopped her bottom down onto the cake, wiggling and giggling with glee as she did so.

Janine clapped her hand over her mouth, gasping for breath as she laughed. She clicked on another video, and another.  All were of various women sitting on various cakes in various chairs.

She laughed even harder when she realized how they must have gotten on her computer.  Sherlock, the git, had borrowed her laptop for a few days while his was busy running some code cracking algorithm.  The cottage had turned out to need more repairs than she’d anticipated, so this was an absolute gift.  She picked up her phone and dialed her contact from the Sun.

“Hey!  So I’ve got something new for ya.”

“As good as the last one?”

“Oh,” she smiles. “Much better.”


End file.
